


Fly me to the moon (In Other words):

by cassette0



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassette0/pseuds/cassette0
Summary: ― Shinji Ikari-kun, algo lhe ocorreu?―o piloto com quem dividiria a unidade EVA-13 e também quem mais lhe fazia companhia com um sorriso no rosto de forma carinhosa como de costume, o albino Kaworu Nagisa. Estava com suas costas apoiadas no canto da porta com suas mãos em seus bolsos, o sorriso gentil e carinhoso para Shinji mantém-se como o costume de ambos.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fly me to the moon (In Other words):

**Author's Note:**

> Eu posso afirmar-lhes, que chorei ao escrever essa história, eu amo demais esses dois e apenas quero que eles tenham um belo final feliz juntos.  
> Obrigado por lerem, essa história é especial para mim!

Shinji Ikari estava exausto e desgastado, sua cabeça estava em um tremendo turbilhão e não sabia mais como parar-lhe. Primeiramente acordou após ter “adormecido” por catorze anos dentro da unidade EVA-01 e ao acordar, deparou-se com um mundo caótico após um quase terceiro impacto e para agravar, causado por ele apenas ter tentado salvar a vida de Ayanami. Reencontra sua antiga colega, Asuka Shikinami Langley, mas é recebido com um soco que poderia ter o acertado se não fosse uma parede de puro vidro reforçado entre ambos e ao finalmente rever Misato Katsuragi, ela já não era mais a mesma, se tornou líder da WILLE, uma organização que está em guerra com a Nerv e Seele com o objetivo de destruir todas as unidades Evangelion existentes na face da terra;não enfrentavam mais anjos, enfrentavam outros humanos, seus semelhantes; ela não confia mais no castanho ou ao menos o encara de frente, ela se tornou como seu pai, alguém frio e centrado em seus objetivos. Misato havia ordenado que colocassem uma “coleira” em seu pescoço. caso fizesse algo apenas por causa de seus sentimentos ou ações sem pensamento; sua cabeça iria explodir.  
Para agravar o peso do qual sente em seu peito, Rei Ayanami desapareceu, pelo que Misato lhe disse. Mas Rei o salvou do quartel general inimigo, o alegrando, mas ao chegarem no que restou da Nerv, deparou-se com uma Rei submissa, vazia e que apenas obedece ordens que lhe digam, mais nada; como uma boneca esperando alguém tirar-lhe de sua caixa, personalidade havia sumido e apenas o vazio estava presente na forma de Ayanami; foi como lhe disseram, Rei Ayanami não existe mais neste mundo.  
Seu pai, Gendo Ikari, tornou-se um homem ainda mais recluso e que apenas pediu para que retirassem o jovem da base inimiga para que o mesmo fosse pilotar uma nova unidade EVA. Sentia-se ainda mais descartável e inútil; o jovem Ikari não aguenta esse mundo frio e escuro, em sua opinião. A Nerv não era mais a mesma, parecia estar mais soturna e apenas criando mais e mais unidades para enfrentar a WILLE e Misato.  
Tudo mudou, de forma que o jovem Ikari não queria e nunca desejou em sua vida, todos desconfiam de si como se fosse uma tremenda bomba-relógio e ao menos interagiam com ele; têm de arcar com o peso de que causou um quase terceiro impacto e o mundo está mudado de forma irrecuperável e é tudo culpa sua. Se não houvesse tomado aquela decisão idiota, tudo estaria como antes.   
Mas causou tudo isto; a culpa é dele e tais pecados rasgam suas costas como lâminas das mais afiadas existentes; queria tudo como antes, odeia essas mudanças.

“O mundo está enlouquecendo, eu não fiz isso, eu não causei isso, eu não desejei essas mudanças!”; pensou o jovem Ikari.

―Estou cansado, não quero nada disso, odeio isso, quero que seja tudo um sonho ruim..qual a razão tudo ter mudado?!―vociferou agressivamente pelo cômodo, ecoando por todo o local. Subitamente ouviu-se o som da porta abrindo-se e ao escutar, reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz.

― Shinji Ikari-kun, algo lhe ocorreu?―o piloto com quem dividiria a unidade EVA-13 e também quem mais lhe fazia companhia com um sorriso no rosto de forma carinhosa como de costume, o albino Kaworu Nagisa. Estava com suas costas apoiadas no canto da porta com suas mãos em seus bolsos, o sorriso gentil e carinhoso para Shinji mantém-se como o costume de ambos.  
―Eu apenas estou me sentindo claustrofóbico, Kaworu Nagisa-kun. Sinto-me preso em uma gaiola e tendo de ver tudo com que havia acostumado-me desmoronar, não estou conseguindo acompanhar tudo o que está acontecendo...me sinto péssimo. ― apoiando-se em seu travesseiro e com suas costas apoiadas na parede branca em todo aquele quarto vazio e sem cor, Shinji chorava como se não fosse haver um amanhã para se viver.

O jovem rapaz desencostou-se da porta e com passos leves foi aos poucos aproximando-se do castanho; um sorriso simpático e compreensivo estava em seus lábios, ao chegar, sentou-se ao lado de Ikari e ficou observando antes de iniciar um diálogo. Kaworu Nagisa mesmo conhecendo o jovem apenas poucas semanas, sempre o fazia companhia com um olhar carinhoso e que transbordava o romântico, Shinji não entendia o fato de como o albino havia uma aura tão doce e que sempre o atraia para mais perto.

―Deve haver algum engano, eu não fiz isso, eu apenas quis salvar a Ayanami, não é culpa minha, não! ― aperta com toda sua força aquele travesseiro contra seu peito, o jovem não queria, repetia em sussurros a palavra “não” várias vezes. Kaworu mantinha seu sorriso compreensivo e aos poucos se aproximava em uma distância corporal da qual não incomodava o outro ao seu lado.

― Infelizmente não há como fugir de nossos pecados, Shinji Ikari-kun. Não importa o quanto negue seu envolvimento nessa grave mudança do mundo, todos já lhe veem como o maior ponto de ignição para o quase terceiro impacto, o temor no coração deles por terem presenciado o evento já os marcou e nada mudará o passado, tem de aceitar. ― gentilmente e com um tom de voz sereno, o rapaz albino de olhos rubros esboçava uma tentativa de apaziguar a tempestade no coração do moreno, algo que o entristecia, não gostava de ver o castanho daquela forma.

―Mas eu não sou ruim! Eu quero mudar, reverter essa situação, não quero fazer mal, eu quero ajudar..eu!― Shinji chorava e lágrimas quentes entravam em contato com a fronha esbranquiçada de seu travesseiro, o jovem apenas chorava e suas bochechas de tom avermelhado possuíam lágrimas escorrendo de forma agressiva pelas mesmas, o jovem Ikari apenas chorava. O sorriso na face meiga do albino se desfez, Shinji chorava e sentia algo ruim em seu peito toda vez que via o moreno chorar em sua frente, não queria ver-lhe triste, mas sim sorrindo.

―E você é, Shinji Ikari-kun, você é alguém de bom coração e do qual já passou por muitas coisas. Seus pecados pretéritos não irão desaparecer, mas você merece toda a felicidade do mundo e sei que aquele evento não de sua intenção; eu sinto muito que sinta-se assim, mas prometo ajudar-lhe de todas as formas, alguém bom como tu não mereces a dor o atravessando, pois é uma pessoa bondosa e merece o verdadeiro significado de felicidade em sua vida tão especial.― Shinji levantou sua cabeça e uma lágrima escorria por sua face, o mesmo apenas esfregou levemente seu dedo para impedir que a lágrima continuasse a descer pela extensão de sua face; suas bochechas estavam em tons rubros e um brilho estava em seus olhos meigos, Kaworu sorriu de forma meiga e com suas íris rubras podia ver o romance em sua aura. 

―Mesmo? Eu mereço? ― perguntou Shinji Ikari.

― Merece toda a felicidade do mundo, Shinji Ikari-kun.― respondeu Kaworu Nagisa.

As bochechas de Shinji tornaram um tom vermelho vivo ainda mais presente, um sorriso meigo surgiu em sua face e algumas pequenas lágrimas ainda estavam em seus olhos, estava feliz; o jovem Nagisa retribui o sorriso do moreno. 

―Como pode saber que mereço, Kaworu Nagisa-kun?― com um sorriso; perguntou para o outro rapaz ao seu lado, como uma criança olhando para algo que ama de forma demasiada, como um novo presente, Shinji espera por sua ansiada resposta.

―Como? Eu conheço-lhe com a palma de minha mão, Shinji Ikari-kun; afinal, estou sempre pensando em você.― Kaworu Nagisa coloca sua mão sob a de Shinji Ikari e a aperta; um sorriso encantador e um olhar romântico estavam presentes em sua face. Shinji sente sua face enrubescer, sente seu coração aquecer-se.

―Você é muito especial, Kaworu Nagisa-kun.― Shinji sorri para o albino, que mantém seu olhar apaixonado para o moreno ao seu lado.


End file.
